scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Uranimated18 Disney Movie-Spoofs
Here's the movie-spoofs of Disney Version by Uranimated18. Movie-Spoofs *Lindsay White and the Seven Animal Friends *Drew Saturday White and the Seven Oddbods *Pinocchio (Uranimated18 Version) *Fantasia (Uranimated18 Style) *Chowder (Dumbo) *Simba (aka Bambi) *Saludos Amigos (Uranimated18 Version) *The Three Caballeros (Uranimated18 Style) *Make Mine Music (Uranimated18 Style) *Fun and Fancy Free (Uranimated18 Version) *Owen and the Beanstalk *Elmo and the Beanstalk *Melody Time (Uranimated18 Version) *The Adventures of Owen and Buster Bunny *Helosierella *Izzy in Wonderland *Jenny and the Donald *Becky and the Bagel *Bugs Pan *101 Wolves (Uranimated18 Animal Style) *Sleeping Kitty *Sleeping Beauty (Uranimated18 Version) *The Sword in the Stone (Uranimated18 Disney Version) *The Sword in the Stone (Uranimated18 Version) *The Jungle Book (Uranimated18 Style) *The Aristocritters (Uranimated18 Version) *Trent Hood *Bugs Bunny (Robin Hood) *The Many Adventures of Donald Duck *The Many Adventures of SpongeBob SquarePants *The Rescuers (Uranimated Style) *The Rescuers (Uranimated18 Version) *The Rabbit and the Woodpecker *George the Turle Terrestrial *The Black Caludron (Uranimated18 Version) *The Great Rabbit Detective *The Great Rooster Detective *Buster and Company *Shnookums and Company *Tails and Company *The Brave Little Fox *Who Framed SpongeBob SqaurePants *The Little Goth Girl *The Little Mer-Deer *The Little Mer-Becky *The Little Wolf Trilogy (Uranimated18 Style) *DuckTales The Movie: The Treasure of the Lost Lamp (Uranimated18 Version) *The Ghost and the Ghoul *The Rescuers Down Under (Uranimated18 Version) *Beauty and the Grizzly Bear *Amaya And The Dodger *Dudleyladdin *Reefladdin *Jack Frost (Aladdin) *Honey I Blew Up the Kid (Uranimated18 Style) *The Cartoon Christmas Carol (Uranimated18 Version) *Dudleyladdin 2: The Return of Prince John *The Wolf King (Uranimated18 Style) *A Kristoff Movie (Uranimated18 Style) *A Jet Propulsion Movie (A Goofy Movie) *Toon Hero Story (Uranimated18 Version) *Gwenahontas *Louie and the Giant Peach (Uranimated18 Style) *Cartoon Treasure Island (Uranimated18 Version) *Dudleyladdin 3: The King of Thieves *The Tails of Notre Dame *Mikecules *The Pink Panthercules *Reefcules *Beauty and the Grizzly Bear 2: The Enchated Christmas *A Cartoon Character's Life *Beauty and the Grizzly Bear 3: Odette's Magical World *Gewnahontas 2: Joruney to a New World *The Wolf King 2: Humphrey's Pack (Uranimated18 Style) *Gwenlan *Helosielan *Inspector PJ Mask (1999) *Reefzan *Trentzan *Twistzan *Fantasia 2000 (Uranimated18 Style) *Toon Hero Story 2 (Uranimated18 Version) *Dinosaur (Uranimated18 Style) *Travis Beast of Star Command: The Adventure Begins *Jenny and the Donald 2: Huey's Adventure *Becky and the Bagel 2: Lucky's Adventure *The Hedgehog's New Groove *The Skellington's New Groove *Animals Inc. (Uranimated18 Version) *Nat Geo Kids, Inc. *Atlantis: The Lost Empire (Uranimated18 Version) *Rolie Polie Zak Saturday: The Great Defender of Fun *Robyn and Chowder *Jenny and Donald *Suki & Snoopy (Lilo & Stitch) *Amaya And Dodger (aka Lilo and Stitch) *The Country Critters *The Tails of Notre Dame 2 *Treasure Planet (Uranimated18 Version) *Rolie Polie Zak Saturday: The Baby-Bot Chase *Finding Tails *Atlantis 2: Tyler's Return *The Hanuted Mansion (Uranimated18 Version) *Spirited Away (Uranimated18 Version) *Brother Wolf *Inspector PJ Mask 2 (2003) *101 Wolves 2: Runt's London Adventure (Uranimated18 Animal Style) *101 Wovles 2: Runt's London Adventure *Home on the Range (Uranimated18 Version) *The Wolf King 1/12 (Uranimated18 Style) *Teacher's Chuck McFarlane (a.k.a Teacher's Pet 2004) *Pooh, Buster & Jack: The Three Musketeers *The Incredibles (Uranimated18 Version) *Chuck Little *Valiant (Uranimated18 Version) *All-Stars (Cars) *The Wild (Uranimated18 Version) *Brother Wolf 2 *Meet the Robinsons (Uranimated18 Version) *Bunsen (a.k.a. Bolt) *Bridge to Terabithia (Uranimated18 style) *Up (Uranimated18 Style) *Shivy (Ponyo) *Moana (Ponyo) *Toon Hero Story 3 (Uranimated18 Version) *The Fresh Beat and the Secret Saturday *Skunkeo and Foxet *Pepeo and Peneloet *The Princess and the Dancing Cat *The Teenage Witch and the Fairy *Tangled (Uranimated18 Version) *SpongeBob SquarePants (Winnie the Pooh) *Brave (Uranimated18 Version) *Wreck-It Alex *Animals University (Uranimated18 Version) *Frozen (Uranimated18 Version) *Big Friends 6 *Inside Out (Uranimated18 Version) *The Good Fox *Finding Fox *Toontopia *Suki (a.k.a. Moana) *Beauty and the Grizzly Bear (2017) *Coco (Uranimated18 Version) *Incredibles 2 (Uranimated18 Version) *Toon Hero Story 4 (Uranimated18 Version) *Alex Breaks the Internet: Wreck-It Alex 2 *Frozen 2 (Uranimated18 Version) *A Winkle in Time (Uranimated18 Version) *Chowder (Dumbo) (2019) *The Wolf King (2019) (Uranimated18 Version) Category:Uranimated18 Category:Uranimated18 Collection